1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall or ceiling mount and enclosed speaker box that is partially recessed and angularly oriented relative to the wall or ceiling.
2. Background Art
Audio speakers for broadcast music, recorded music players, and video entertainment systems are provided in a wide variety of types and styles. Audio systems may be designed for use in buildings, vehicles, or outdoor locations. Generally, audio speaker designs for a vehicle are not ideal for use in buildings. Likewise, audio speakers for use in homes, business, or other buildings are not appropriate for use in vehicles. Recreational vehicles such as motor homes, trailers, or boats are normally designed to provide all the comforts and convenience of home, however, speakers designed for use in buildings cannot usually be used in a recreational vehicle because they are not easily, or attractively anchored.
Typically, speakers used in buildings are provided as bookshelf speakers or floor supported cabinet speakers. Recently, bracket mounted cube or surround sound speaker boxes have been developed for mounting small enclosed speakers to a wall by means of a bracket. Brackets hold the speaker enclosure away from the wall to which they are secured. Bracket mounted speakers require space and are not well adapted for use in vehicles.
Speakers designed to be used in vehicles are generally flush mounted in a dashboard top, package shelf behind a seating area, or inside interior panels. Speciality vehicles such as motor homes, trailers and boats generally have speakers that are flush mounted to the wall or ceiling of the speciality vehicle. Flush mounted speakers cannot be aimed in that sound is focused in a direction that is perpendicular to the plane of the wall or ceiling to which the speaker is mounted. Flush mounted speakers are not generally adjustable and must be mounted within the space provided behind an interior wall or ceiling. Flush mounting arrangements impose some limits on acoustic performance. While bracket mounted speakers may be used in speciality vehicles, expensive brackets must be provided that increase the amount of space required and tend to be unattractive.
There is a need for a speaker mounting arrangement that is attractive and minimizes space requirements. There is also a need for a speaker mount that can be directed toward a listening position and that offers excellent acoustic properties that can be provided within enclosed speakers having internal baffling and wave guides. There is also a need for a speaker mounting arrangement that may be suitable for home or vehicle use and that is particularly well suited for use in speciality vehicles. These needs are addressed by applicant's invention as summarized below.